The invention relates to a device for processing a modulated real analog television signal which is at intermediate frequency.
From DE 33 05 918 C2, it is known for a television signal at intermediate frequency to be sampled by means of an A/D converter, and for the further processing, in particular the demodulation, to be carried out digitally. The frequency of the sampling signal is in this case less than twice the carrier frequency.
EP 62 872 B1 discloses the signal processing of a sampled intermediate-frequency signal as a complex digital signal.
The older patent application P 43 37 134 discloses a method for conditioning a digital frequency-multiplexed signal from television channel signals. The channel signals are oversampled, filtered by means of a complex half-band filter, and shifted in frequency by means of a complex mixer for further processing. Decimation by the factor 1/2 is also carried out by means of this complex half-band filter.